Going to Cascade Glade/Rescuing the Chieftess/Kaos and Merlock's new evil scheme
Here is how our heroes came to Cascade Glade in Return of the SWAP Force. Soon, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends make ready for the next mission. Sunburst: Flynn, what're you doing? Flynn: One second there, Sunburst, ol' pal. Trying to see if there's anything worth salvaging here. (as he founds it) Awesome! My Farspeaker is still in one piece. Now, I can talk to you guys from far away while you're all doing heroic stuff. It'll be like we're a team! Boom! SpongeBob SquarePants: Awe, it's so cool, Flynn. Tessa: There you guys are! We found out the Chieftess and some of the elder townsfolk are being held at Cascade Glace. Rufus: It is very important that all of you find the Chieftess! Without her, the Ancient Elementals won't return to Woodburrow and the magic of Skylands will never be replenished. Tessa: We'd better hurry! There's no telling what kind of danger they're in. Spyro: She's right. Wash Buckler: Well, what're we waiting for? So, they make ready to go and rescue the Chieftess and the elder townsfolk. Meanwhile, Kaos was looking forward to his revenge while his greebles were polishing his statue. Kaos: (laughing evilly) Finally, Glumshanks, a monument worthy of my supreme awesomeness! Glumshanks: I don't disagree, Lord Kaos, but is the bottom part really necessary? Kaos: Eh? Then, the greebles were getting complaints while polishing the statue all wrong. Kaos: No, no, no, You fools, You're polishing it all wrong! (stuttering) Oh, are we seriously out of trollls? These greebles simply aren't evil enough! (sighed as one greeble makes a funny face) It's no matter, Glumshanks, I have made the ultimate discovery here in the Cloudbreak Islands! (brings it out) Petrified Darkness! And with it, I have constructed a machine so diabolical, taht it boggles the mind of even my infinite genius! I call it the "Evilizer"! Behold! With the greebles evilized, they started to attack Glumshanks. Kaos: Oh that's much better. Soon, Glumshanks, I KAOS will have enough Petrified Darkness to make even more Evilizers! And then, I will spread glorious doom throughout all of Skylands! (laughs evilly) Merlock: I'm impressed with your plan, Kaos. Kaos: Merlock! I take it you and your lackeys are all in one piece as well? Merlock: Not just us, Kaos, we've recruited enough weasels to do our bidding. Kaos: Splendid! Just the next test subject to evilize them. Merlock: If you must. Kaos: (evilizing the weasels) There! Now, they'll be more of a challenge for the lame heroes! Merlock: Excellent, the time is right to gain our revenge on Mickey, his pitiful alliance, and the Skylanders. Kaos: Right you are, Merlock! Revenge will be ours! (laughs evilly) Back with our heroes, they followed Whiskers to where Tessa and Flynn are going. Toby: So, how far do any of you think it'll take us to Cascade Glace? Mumfie: I don't know, but I'm sure Tessa might will. Flynn: What's wrong with you people, dont you have anything with doors?! Tessa: This is a perfectly safe way to travel, Flynn. Flynn: Well, I think it's unnatrual and we get there way faster if we had something with a propeller. Tessa: Oh, I'm sorry, he can go way faster if you want. Might want to hold on though, we're about to descend, and it can get bumpy. Flynn: Hold on, I'm Flynn! The most awesome pilot in all of Skylands, a little turbulence. So, Tessa got Whiskers to go faster only to test Flynn. Tessa: So, was that fast enough for you, Flynn? Flynn: (whiffs) Your hair smells like strawberries. Tessa: Down there, Greebles! the Chieftess can't be far from here. Flynn: Hey, Spyro, hope you and the gang aren't coming too slow now! Spyro: Not at all, Flynn. Rainbow Dash: So, what happens next? Just then, a plant just ate that Chompy when it was about to attack Ocellus. Flynn: Did you see what that plant just did? Tessa: Don't worry, Gobble Pods only eat bad guys. Ocellus: That was a close one. Fluttershy: Come on, we've got to rescue the Chieftess. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Tessa, we'll help anyway we can to save her. So, they set out to find where Chieftess was held captive. Along the way, they all explore Cascade Glade to see if there are any dangers. Sandbar: Okay, which directions do you think we'll might find the Chieftess? Spyro: Anyone, Anypony, or Any Creature can fly, raise your hand, hoof, claw, paw, or wing. As they do, Spyro and the flyers started leading which path is the safest. Rarity: Do either of you see which way? Spike: There's a safer path not too far, follow us. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, we have to keep going. Spyro: Right. Let's get going. So, they flew leading their friends to where they'll find the Chieftess. At last, Ocellus spotted where the chieftess was held captive. Ocellus: I think I see her! Thundra: She's in trouble! Zazu: We must rescue her at once! Gallus: Then what're we waiting for? Iago: Come on, let's gather the others. So, they flew straight down as they meet with the others. Soon enough, the heroes started to face the evilized greebles. Tessa: There's the Chieftess. Flynn: Wash Buckler, see if you and your SWAP Force buddies help out your comrades for old time's sake. Yona: Yak ready when Skylanders ready. Trixie: The same goes the Great and Powerful Trixie! Twilight Sparkle: CHARGE!!! As they took out a lot of evilized greebles, the Chieftess and her councillors are saved. The Gillman Councillor: Oh, thank goodness, the Skylanders and thier heroic allies! We're saved! The Yeti Councillor: Look, Chieftess, it's the Skylanders and their heroic allies! The Chieftess: I always knew the Skylanders and their friends would return. We need them. Starlight Glimmer: At your service, Your grace. The Chieftess: Then, Tessa and Flynn arrived just in time. Flynn: Alright, the Skylanders and our buddies found the Chief Lady! Wow, you didn't tell me she was so old. The Gillman Councillor: Oh, Greebles! I can't stand greebles! If I see one more greeble, I'm gonna pop! (screams as they appeared and burps a bubble at one) Excuse me! So, the Councillors gathered with the rest of the heroes and Skylanders to retreat. The Chieftess: Come on, let's get going! Keep this bird into high gear! Flynn: Yikes! Okay your chiefiness, keep your wig on! Sheesh! Now, how do you start this thing? (as they took off) Woah! Meanwhile at Kaos' Kastle, he was watching the heroes and Skylanders saving the Chieftess. Kaos: Just look at them, Glumshanks! Those ridiculous greebles are making a mess of everything! Then, the bubble popped as the evilized greeble fell in front of the screen. Kaos: (freaks out) I've seen enough, turn it off! (as he turns it off) Despites my army of evil dimwits, I was still able to get the information I needed from that miserable dogooding chieftess! Thanks to my incarhensable powers of persuasion, I now know more or less with margin of error, good general whereabouts of the four elementals here in the Cloudbreak Islands! Glumshanks: Ah, good work, Master. What's your plan? Kaos: Simple, Fool! All I need to do is evilize one, just one of those pitiful creatures. Then,, when they come togther to preform thier ridiculous magic act, the entire volcano will turn evil! And when the evilized volcano finally erupts, the Darkness will spread across all of Skylands, making me, KAOS! Supreme Ruler! (laughs evilly) Glumshanks: An inspired plan, Sir. Kaos: Yes, and there's nothing those Sky-Loosers and their pitiful misfit frineds can do about it! Glumshanks: Well, probably anyway. Kaos: What are you saying, Glumshanks? Glumshanks: Well, it's just that... um... the Skylanders sometimes usually stop you along with thier new friends to help, always. Kaos: You know, Glumshanks, I'm having serious doubts about your commitment to evil. With one press of the button, he evilized Glumshanks making more evilly powerful enough. Kaos: Now, what were you saying? Glumshanks: (evilized) There will be nothing to stop your flawless unparalleled victory, Lord Kaos! Kaos: Ah, much better, Evil Glumshanks! Now, I want you to go to the digsite, and oversee the evilizer operation. We need as much petrified darkness as we can get! Glumshanks: (evilized) Yes, Lord Kaos, it will be done! (laughs evillly) Kaos: Stop that! (as he stopped and looks at Merlock) So, Merlock, what'd you think of Evil Glumshanks? Eh? Merlock: Yes. Once we're through with the Skylanders and those heroes, we shall reign supreme! So, they made ready to ensure Glumshanks does Kaos' evil bidding while evilized. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225